


Дживс и день святого Валентина

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat





	Дживс и день святого Валентина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jeeves and the Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144686) by benaglinney. 



\- Дживс! - Да, сэр? - Я получил какую-то странную корреспонденцию. - Да, сэр, я заметил, когда положил ее на ваш поднос. - Как ты думаешь, от кого это? - Затрудняюсь сказать, сэр. Рекомендую Вам открыть ее. - Не думаю, что это мудрая мысль, Дживс. Приглядись к ней. Она же красная! -Сэр? - Дживс, пораскинь мозгами. Сегодня день святого Валентина. Тот отвратительный праздник, когда отчаявшимся девицам втемняшивается в голову, что одинокие мужчины просто спят и видят, как встать перед алтарем и сказать «да». - Понимаю, сэр. - Ну так вот, Дживс. Я не стану в этом участвовать. - Сэр, я правда рекомендую Вам открыть послание. Оно может стереть ваши страхи. - Сильно сомневаюсь, Дживс, но так уж и быть, последую твоему совету. … - Дживс! - Да, сэр? - Это же валентинка от тебя! - Да, сэр. - В ней говорится, что ты испытываешь большую теплоту к молодому господину. Тут сказано и я цитирую: «В губы входит вино, В очи любовь вникает: Большего знать не дано Нам до смертного края. Подношу я к губам вино И гляжу на тебя, вздыхая» Звучит очень красиво, Дживс. - Да, сэр. К сожалению, это не мои слова. Стихотворение принадлежит поэту Йейтсу, но должен признаться, что в нем я вижу отклик моих собственных чувств. - Ты хочешь сказать, что испытываешь эти сильные чувства к Вустеровской персоне, Дживс? - Это так, сэр. - Ну что ж, тогда иди сюда и обними своего молодого господина, Дживс. Уверен, что сегодня, мы из кровати не выберемся. - Счастливого дня святого Валентина, сэр. - И тебе, мой дорогой!


End file.
